Butch x Boomer Truth or Dare
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: The gang decides to play 18 Truth or Dare, the game seems to be broken but what happens when it's Boomer's turn? This is a BOYXBOY FANFIC! And my first keep that in mind!


**_ATTENTION ALL READERS!_**

 ** _THIS IS A YAOI SMUT BETWEEN BOOMER AND BUTCH!_**

 ** _IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!_**

 ** _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

 _After long fighting and arguing, the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs were finally able to be friends._

 _So being friends they natural started hanging out with one another._

 _Today they were at the boy's house playing +18 truth or dare. Why? Wait no how? Because Butch is a green ball of hormonal energy, that's why._

 _They sat in a circle, Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, Bubbles, Butch and Boomer was the order of who goes. They played with an app on an iPad and so far and everyone thought the game was broken because nothing intense happened so far._

 _That is until Boomer's turn..._

* * *

 **Boomer's POV**

So far Blossom kissed Brick on the nose, Buttercup told her crush, Bubbles hugged Butch, Brick carefully kissed Buttercup's forehead and Butch dance erotically.

I was hoping he'd be bad and I would laugh but, man he's a good dancer. _'I wouldn't mind if he danced on me.'_ Wait...what?

"Alright Boomer truth or dare." Brick said removing me from my thoughts. "Uhm...dare." I said carefully. Butch tapped the screen and my dare was unfolding.

Brick read it aloud, "French kiss the person to your right for 30 seconds." My eyes widen, it was Butch. "Um...o-okay...?" I mumbled inching closer to Butch, "D-dude!" He exclaimed pushing me back.

"You were the one who wanted to play!" I snapped at him, he blushed deeply and sighed in response. "Let's get this over with." he said closing his eyes.

I sighed inwardly and moved in feeling our lips touch.

* * *

 **Butch's POV**

I was not **totally** not looking forward to this kiss. I blushed deeply not even sure why and sighed. Closed my eyes and waited for lip contact. His lips were so soft! I instantly melted into the kiss.

Boomer then grazed his tongue across my lips asking for entrance. Which I accepted. As soon as our tongues touched we both moaned into the kiss.

I slowly losing myself in this kiss. Ignoring Blossom's comment on time being up, I moved my hand the back of Boomer's head and he wrapped his arm's around my neck straddling me.

"You really _*kiss*_ like _*kiss*_ this don't _*kiss*_ you?" I smiled into the kiss, "Mmm~" was all Boomer could get out. I moved my hand down and groped his butt softly. He ripped away from the kiss and made a loud moan, "Ahh!~"

I moved down to his neck and started sucking on one spot I knew for a fact was his sensitive one, "B-butch~" he moaned.

I then felt us being pulled apart. I looked up to see that it was none other than Brick, "My god! All you had to do was kiss for 30 seconds!" He said knocking on our heads.

"So...h-how long...did we..." Boomer asked grabbing a pillow and placing it on his lap. Interesting...

"6 minutes passed." Blossom said, "And you didn't stop us?" I said, she then pointed to her sisters. Buttercup was taking pictures and Bubbles had a nose bleed with a flowery aura.

I looked over at Boomer and we made brief eye contact. As soon as I did I saw a dazed expression on his face. I smiled to myself, I got him erect and he looks so flushed. I have to also admit. The kiss was nice.

* * *

 **Boomer's POV**

Oh my god! What did I just do?! I just moaned for Butch! He was such a good kisser. _'I wanted to do more.'_ What?! That's not true right?

I looked over at Butch and noticed the small blush dusted on his face. He smiled a bit while looking at me. I immediately looked down. My heart is beating so hard right now.

I have admit, I always thought Butch was attractive but...this is a bit too extreme.

Okay so now it's Buttercup's turn, "Let the person in front of you grope any part of your body they like." And of course it was Butch in front of her. _'No! He's mine!'_ It's official...I'm in love with the green ruff.

"NOOO! WHY HIM?!" Butters screeched, "You chose dare Buttie." Bubbles giggled, "Can I at least choose where?" She groaned, "That's not what the dare says." Blossom said this holding back a laugh.

I looked over at Butch. He looked pretty bummed out. What's the matter?

* * *

 **Butch's POV**

Uhm...Buttercup is pretty and all but I'd rather grope a certain someone on my left. Ugh, yes I've had a crush on the blue ruff for the longest time. I know it's wrong but I'm a ruff, since when do I listen to rules?

Buttercup and I stood, I reached my hand out and simply groped her cheek. Everyone looked at me in shock, "She looks as if she's going to cry, I don't want to actually make her." I swear they all gave me a round of applause.

"Yeah yeah." I said and smacked her butt as she turned to sit down. After Brick and Bubbles it was my turn I'll take it easy this time, "Truth..." My question was unfolding, "If you we're to have same gender sex who would it be with, who would top and why?"

I was quiet for a while, "WELL?!" I expected Butters to yell but it was Boomer instead, "You want to know so bad?" I asked and he deeply blushed while looking down, "...yea..." I blushed at this and looked away from him.

"It would be Boomer." I muttered quietly, "What?" Blossom chirped in, "It would be Boomer." I said a bit louder, "Speak up!" Bubbles said, "OH MY GOD! I SAID IT WOULD BE BOOMER JOJO!"

"Expected." Buttercup smirked, "Now who would top and why." "Me duh!" Boomer rolled his eyes, "So I could hear his moans for my awesomely awesome dick!" I said smug and proudly.

Boomer's head was down and his ears were red, "What dick?" Brick said everyone broke out laughing, "ICE COLD DUDE!" I yelled, "Whatever, alright Boomer truth or dare." He thought for a bit, "...dare."

"Pick some to help you masturbate." Brick replied, "Are you kidding me?" He asked hoping Brick was kidding but Brick put the iPad to face, this was no joke.

"Pick a number 1-10. Whoever gets the number helps you. And do it in a bedroom please." Blossom said, "Okay I have my number." Boomer said. ' _I'll choose 3 then.'_

"Okay three two one!

Blossom: 7

Brick: 4

Bubbles: 1

Buttercup: 10

Me: 3"

"Who got it Boomer or who's closest?" Buttercup asked. "*sigh* Butch."

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

"But of course!" Buttercup laughed clutching her stomach. "S-shut up!" Boomer snapped walking to the stairs. While the two ruffs walked off the others conversated.

"Knowing Butch they won't be back for a while." Blossom said and all agreed, "Want to end it here and watch a movie?" Brick asked, "Of course!" Blossom said putting the iPad away.

Now let's see what happens with our main ruffs!

* * *

 **Boomer's POV**

We decided to walk to Butch's room. Once in we sat on his bed, "How do you want to do this?" He asked, "Doesn't matter to me." He nodded and started unzipping and pulling off my jeans.

"Already excited I see!" He smirked, "S-shut up!" I yelled, "Why don't we continue where we left off?" Butch said not giving me time to respond he crashed his lips onto mine.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Butch forced his tongue into Boomer's mouth winning in dominance. When he pulled back Boomer looked as if he was just in heaven.

"Am I that good?" Butch smiled and moved his had down to Boomer's wet pre cummed member.

He slowly started rubbing and moans instantly filled the room. He then licked Boomer's balls and up to the vein to the tip. Then took Boomer's length into his mouth bobbing his head up and down.

"Ahh! Just like that." Boomer moaned out, Butch then started to deep throat Boomer making him explode inside his mouth. Butch quickly removed Boomer from is his mouth and coughed a bit, he had choke on his semen.

"Uwah! Sorry Butch!" Boomer apologized. "It's fine just say something!" Butch said sucking the rest of Boomer's cum, "Taste sweet like blueberries." Boomer blushed once again.

"We surely ain't finished yet!" Butch said pulling Boomer on top of him and flipped him over so his crotch was in his face. "Suck me off, I can see you drooling to do so!" Butch teased, "No I'm not!" Boomer shouted back.

Butch then inserted two digits not given Boomer anytime to react, "Gah!" Boomer yelped. Butch then stuck in his tongue, "Suck me off will ya." He slapped Boomer's ass.

Boomer then unbuckled Butch's pants and kissed the tip and inserted a bit of it in his mouth swirling his tongue around earning moans from Butch which was music to his ears.

"Stop...being such a...tease!" Butch tried to sound angry but Boomer was really good with his tongue. Expect that much from a fluent speaker of many languages.

Once Butch felt that he was close and that Boomer was stretched enough, he swiftly pushed Boomer on the bed and placed himself between Boomer's legs.

"Ready?" Butch asked pushing in his penis a in, "As I'll ever be."

At the moment Butch slammed himself into his brother and thrusted hard not giving Boomer any chance to get used to the feeling, "Ahh!" Boomer shouted in pleasure and pain. He already knew walking would not be an option tomorrow.

After a few hard thrusts, Butch had found Boomer's good spot, "Ah! B...butch! F-faster!" Boomer struggled to get out.

"You speak French right? Speak that way for the duration of this." Butch replied speeding up, "H-how do you feel?"

"B-bon...se sent bien... _(G-good...feels good...)_ " Butch smirked, "Good to know."

Butch switched position and placed Boomer on top of him as he laid down. Boomer took the message and placed Butch back inside him bouncing up and down.

"Il est si profonde! (It's so deep!)" Boomer moaned panting like crazy. Once his g-spot was hit once again he was sent to heaven. His electric blue tear stained eyes had visible hearts in them and his tongue was out as he moaned loudly.

"What slutty face." Butch sneered, "...vôtre... _(...yours...)_ " He muttered, "Hmm?" "Votre...votre salope... _(Your...your slut...)_ " Boomer said looking Butch right in the eyes.

"Hmph. Really shouldn't have said that." Butch grinned and started ramming into Boomer once more, "Ja'adore ça! _(I love it!)_ " Boomer put his hands on Butch's shoulders and kissed him sloppy and repeatedly.

"You really _*kiss*_ love to _*kiss*_ kiss Boomer." Butch said starting to suck on Boomer's neck. He left visible bite marks in the shape of a 'B' for Butch.

"Votre bouche est addictif. _(Your mouth is addictive.)_ " Boomer said kissing Butch again.

One last flip so Boomer was in doggy style, "Scream my name, let everyone know who's making you feel so good." He started so thrust at supersonic speed, Boomer would have definitely been ripped apart if he wasn't superhuman.

"Ahh!~ Butch! Oh mom Dieu~ _(Ahh!~ Butch! Oh my God!)_ "

Butch bent down licked and blew into Boomers ear, "Cumming! _(Cumming!)_ " Boomer came with his insides squeezing down on Butch.

"Tch! Too tight!" He then came making Boomer moan so loud it sounded like he scream.

When they pulled apart Boomer collapsed showing no sign of energy. "Sorry for being so rough, you're just so cute." Butch said pulling Boomer's hair out his eyes, the hearts slowly started to fade.

"Il est très bien, je l'ai aimé rugueuse. Je t'aime Butch. _(Its fine, I liked it rough. I love you Butch.)_ " He smiled faintly, Butch could tell he was about to fall asleep.

"I love you too Boomer. I've always loved you. Rest easy Booms." Butch said kissing his forehead.

Boomer gave one more slight smile and fell asleep clutching to Butch's hand.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE WITH THE REST**

The television was blasted to full volume yet everyone sat with deep shades of red and Brick had a pillow on his lap.

Blossom turned off the TV. "Brick, your brother has pipes higher than Bubbles. I'm surprised!" Buttercup playfully punched his arm.

"So much for a movie." He replied. They all sighed.

 _ **THE END~**_

* * *

 _ **Wow! This was one of first smuts and I think I did good but I guess I could improve. Please tell me what you think and if you want more RRB Smuts then tell me who x who. Alright that's all, BYE BYE~**_

P.S. I have a Wattpad Account the name is GamerArtGirl as well! Feel free to support me there too guys!


End file.
